Return of the Dragonkin
As Abneron rushed through Varrock's abandoned streets, he clutched the small amulet he'd found tightly in his hand. Just looking at it reminded him of the importance of his journey. He thought back to the stories his grandfather used to tell him about Gielinor before the Elders came. He'd said that amulets like the one he'd found used to be common, and that adventurers used to use them regularly. He scoffed at the thought, thinking how long it had taken him to find this one. All the others of its kind were hoarded away in the great subterranean castle of the Elders, Daemonheim. His grandfather had also said that there had been no Elders until one foolish adventurer ventured too deep into the castle and awakened the hordes of Elders that laid asleep at the center of the world. He'd told him how they drove out all the other adventurers and destroyed the cities one by one until taking over all of Gielinor. It was said that the Elves had nearly escaped across the sea but were too destroyed when their leader fell to the power of the Elders. All the inhabitants of the world were either enslaved or destroyed, leaving only small bands of refugees in hiding across the world. That was why Abneron was there among the ruins of what used to be the commerce center of the world. It was there that he found the amulet, among the ruins of the ancient Exchange, although just being out in the open was hugely dangerous, it was worth it for the amulet. Whenever he wore it, he felt undefeatable and empowered, as if the gods had given him Glory; its purple stone seemed to hum with raw power. Abneron heard a noise to his left and his hand went instinctively to loop the amulet around his neck, but he turned to see that it was just a rat, its beady red eyes shining out from the darkness of a building with a sign that read "Varrock Museum." One creature that seemed to thrive under the Elders was the rats; some said the Elders kept them as pets in their castle. Suddenly, a chill went down Abneron's spine, and a sense of dread overcame him. A horrible figure began to materialize in front of him, seeming to grow from the shadows all around him. It was huge, almost twice his size, and had black smoke drifting out of its huge maw studded with five-inch long serrated teeth. It was every living being's worst nightmare: A fully incarnated Elder with two swords that looked heavier than trees. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd looped the amulet around his neck, and nothing happened. The familiar rush of power and bravery wasn't there. With that, Abneron felt his last hope vanish. The Elder then began to laugh. It was a terrible, humorless laugh that made him want to turn and run. It lifted its head and breathed out a column of flame that seemed to scorch the very air itself. Then, in an otherworldly voice, it hissed, "So this is the last of those they called human. Who would have thought that one of these could have the power to kill one of Us. Nothing can withstand the power of the Dragonkin!" Abneron was very surprised by that statement. Up until this point, he'd never even known that they could be killed. The Elder then lifted its huge swords, one in each hand, and again spoke. "You should recognize these, human," it said and held out the swords in front of him. "These are the two great Godswords of Saradomin and Zamorak. Their very essences resist each other, but We have brought them together in Us, as we will do in all. Soon, even the Gods will bow to Us." It then raised its swords to swing, and humanity's last hope with him. Just before they hit him, their tips froze in midair inches away from his chest. Power, frozen along the blades, stood like icicles of lightening. Then, Abneron felt a strange sensation from his amulet. The world shimmered around him and the Elder, or Dragonkin as it called itself, disappeared also, and he found himself standing at the edge of a huge desert that stretched on as far as the eye could see, his amulet an inert purple rock hanging from a charred string around his neck. Perhaps humanity had a chance after all. --Written by Ameobea10 Feel free to put all comments on my talk page! What did you think of the story? 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars Category:Stories